Erin Solstice
Erin is a human that was transported from Earth. Although it is unclear where she first arrived, she has mentioned on multiple occasions to have seen a dragon. Appearance Erin has fair skin, hazel eyes and light brown hair with slightest orange tint. She wears a custom-ordered variation of a t-shirt and pants. Personality She is quite social, and tends to speak a lot. She is not very deceptive and is bad at keeping secrets from others. She is very politically correct, and goes to great pains to enforce equal rights within the territory of her inn. If she is threatened, she does not hesitate to fight back, however she is unlikely to throw the first punch. She loves playing chess, but is unwilling to view it as anything more than a game, thus preventing her from gaining levels for being skilled in it. Bio Erin was simply turning a corner in Michigan, when she suddenly was teleported to the Floodplains. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Inkeeper Lv. 25 * Class Lv. 6 * Warrior Lv. 2 Skills: Inkeeper Skills * Cooking (derived from Cooking) * Crafting (derived from Crafting) * Brewer * Cleaning * Alcohol * Aura * Voice * Brawling Warrior Skills * Dangersense * Strength * Endurance * Punch (derived from Strike) * Recovery * Throw Singer Skills * Pitch * Recall Unique Skills * Moment * Fare Quotes * (To herself)“It could be flour. Or—alternatively, it could be cocaine.” * (To Relc)“…Are you sure you’re not a dragon?” * (To Krshia)“You know! Riding the cotton pony! It’s that thing ladies have! The waterfalls of hell! The blood baptism! The get-out-of-swim-class card! The proof of womanhood! The part of the month where blood comes out of your—” * (To Pisces) "And then I’m going to feed you until you explode like one of the flies." * (To herself) “Stupid worlds that don’t have ice cream. Stupid Gnolls who act nice and look at me like I’m insane. How does anyone live without ice cream and cookies?” * (To Pisces) “In case anyone’s wondering, I cannot shoot blood out of my crotch.” * (To Pisces about Toren) “It’s weaker than I am! I punched it this morning and its head came clean off!” * (To Ryoka) "Um, you know how you were talking about survival and all that? Well, just imagine the coffins as one big…diaper.” * (Thoughts) If she saw a stuffed yellow bear she was going to lose her mind. But Hawk was real in a different way. He wasn’t like Rabbit, more like the rabbit-version of Usain Bolt. Yeah, that was probably closer. * (To Selys about Hawk) “Right, right. But he’s so fluffy.” * (To Selys) “But it looks so fluffy and poofy and—” * (To Pisces) “Okay. You’ve officially made the most horrible thing in existence. Undead spiders. Good for you. Now take it out of my inn.” *(Thoughts) It was hard to take anything the girl said seriously. She looked like a multi-colored marshmallow with a tiny human head sticking out of it, so many blankets had Erin wrapped around her. Plus, her nose was drippy. *(ToBrunkr) “My name is Erin Solstice. This is my inn. And. You. Are. Trespassing.” *(To herself) “Strike! Strike! Why isn’t this—Strike!” *(To herself) “Minotaur! Punch! Punch! Minotaur…Punch!” *(To Moore) “…Hodor?” *(To Jelaqua and Seborn) “Really? I mean…oh. That’s cool? I mean, not cool exactly, but it’s nice? Not that being Human is cool or nice or not being Human is bad, but—um. Sorry. Thanks for helping, and uh, nice to meet you?” Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Floodplains Category:Innkeepers